The Dark Mark
by theyaremagicallydelicious
Summary: “The terror it inspired…you have no idea, you’re too young. Just picture coming home and finding the Dark Mark hovering over your house and knowing what you’re about to find inside…everyone’s worst fear…the very worst…”


AN: Thanks for reading. Please Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The Dark Mark 

_"The terror it inspired…you have no idea, you're too young. Just picture coming home and finding the Dark Mark hovering over your house and knowing what you're about to find inside…everyone's worst fear…the very worst…"_

_-Arthur Weasley_  
  


Arthur Weasley sat at his desk, furiously trying to complete a report about some mysterious coat hangers that had been enchanted.

            "Arthur!" A voice shouted outside the door. He looked to see a tall middle-aged man smiling grimly at him. It was Bode, an Unspeakable who Arthur occasionally ran into. "What you got there?" He asked, pointing to the small stack of papers that Arthur was currently filling out. 

            Mr. Weasley shook his head in a frustrated manner. "Old Frederick Foster enchanting things again. This time it was a couple of coat hangers that a Muggle got a hold of. The coat hangers twisted themselves into the shape of a dragon and blew off smoke. It was a catastrophe! The Magical Reversal Squad was already in there to straighten the memory of that Muggle out."

            Bode chuckled. "Well, I do say you have your hands full. Want to catch a midnight snake when you're through? I think The Leaky Cauldron is still open."

            Arthur sighed. "I better not. Molly and the kids are at home…and I don't like them there by themselves." 

            Bode nodded in an understanding way. "Dark days now. I don't blame you, Arthur. My best to your family," he said finally and took off. 

            Mr. Weasley watched him disappear from the doorway and put the report he was working on to the side. He really wanted to get home that night. Lately, he had been spending a lot of time in his office and his family had been put on the backburner. Besides, his muscles ached from fatigue. He didn't trust himself to Apparate when he was under such stress. No doubt he would find himself splinched. It was with these thoughts in mind that he chose to walk home. It was a clear, brisk night and Arthur enjoyed the solitary time to organize his thoughts. 

            When The Burrow came into view, Arthur stopped walking. The sickly green image of a snake and a skull floated ominously above the house. "No," he whispered. Mr. Weasley sprinted to his home and, with arms shaking, reached for the doorknob and crept inside. He couldn't hear a sound except for his own ragged breathing. A crumpled piece of parchment lay on the kitchen table. With a trembling hand, Arthur picked up the note. It read: 

Dear Arthur, Dinner is on the table. The kids and I went to bed. Love, Molly.

Without another moment's thought, Arthur raced to the small bedroom that he shared with his wife. A horrific sight greeted him. Molly's body lay on the bed, her pale blue eyes wide open, untouched by everyone except death. Her heart was still. The life had been wiped from her body.

            Unable to give up hope for his children, Arthur raced to Percy's room. The same thing met him there. His beautiful son was gone. One by one, Arthur checked the rooms of his kids, all the while praying that one had been spared. Finally, he came to Ginny's room and when his eyes took in the sight of the still body of his little girl, he could bear the pain of loss no longer. Arthur dropped to his knees and cried out with sorrow and despair. Tears streamed down his cheeks, but he didn't take the effort to wipe them away. 

            "Arthur! Arthur! Please…" Mr. Weasley's eyes flew open. His wife was staring down at him. "Arthur, are you okay? You were shouting in your sleep."

            He looked up at her as if he couldn't believe that she was there. "Molly! But I thought…" And then realization dawned on him. It had all been a dream. His wife gone, his children dead…all a dream. It was November 2nd. Voldemort was gone. "I'm fine dear." He kissed her gingerly on her lips. "I'm going to check on the kids."

            Molly sighed. "Arthur they're fine. Don't worry so much," but he had already disregarded her remark with the wave of a hand. 

            He visited each of his children's rooms and sighed with relief each time he saw one of their glowing faces. He reached Ginny's room last and though he tried to be quiet, his creaking footsteps woke her. She gurgled quietly and Arthur couldn't resist the urge to hold her in his arms. He picked her up and tossed her into the air. Ginny laughed gleefully and Arthur smiled. 

            "That's right Ginny. The dark times are over." He walked over to the small window in her room. Together they stared at the stars. "And it's all thanks to one child," he whispered quietly. Ginny smiled at the mention of the boy. Arthur grinned at his daughter. "One child, indeed. Thank you Harry Potter." 


End file.
